The present invention relates to an automobile anti-theft apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic anti-theft apparatus.
FIG. 15 is a prior art mechanical steering wheel lock apparatus 51 that prevents a vehicle from being stolen. The steering wheel lock apparatus 51 includes a key cylinder 54 and a lock pin 52. A mechanical key (not shown) is inserted in the key cylinder 54. The mechanical key is rotated to move the lock pin 51. When the lock pin 52 engages part of a steering mechanism, or a steering shaft 53, the rotation of the steering shaft 53 is prohibited. This disables turning of a steering wheel (not shown).
Electronic key systems, which start an engine without inserting a key in the cylinder 54, have become popular nowadays. Accordingly, an electronic steering wheel lock apparatus, which electrically controls an actuator, such as a motor, to lock a steering wheel, is manufactured. However, electrical noise may cause the electronic steering wheel lock apparatus to be actuated erroneously. Therefore, there is a demand for an electronic steering wheel lock apparatus having high reliability.